You Can Only Take So Much
by iTz-TaSty-BoO
Summary: John and Randy are home for a week. When John gets bored a whole bunch of drama and tears spill out. This is worth a read. one of my best fics so far! *CENTON* Rated M for Language.


Peace and quiet filled the Cena-Orton household on the Tuesday morning. John and Randy had the week off and nothing sounded better than to catch up on sleep, Emails, and enjoying their time together at home. Randy spent this particular morning on twitter, and responding to emails from various family members and friends. He preferred to do this early in the morning so when his lover John had awaken, (most likely at noon) they could spend time together to catch up on other activities. Randy was at total ease. Being able to relax in his own home office really made him grateful for the short time he was able to spend in it.

A loud _THUD _came from upstairs and fits of squealing and running disturbed the peace. _Well, it was nice while it lasted_ Randy thought to himself. The noises became louder and clearer until they had reached the office where the now disturbed and annoyed Randy sat.

"Damn pig!" John shouted full of frustration while chasing his pet baby piglet, Leola.

Rolling his eyes, Randy looked up from the computer screen. "Good morning John and John's pig."

"Her name is Leola! I'm trying to give her a bath but she keeps squirming!" John whined.

"Maybe she doesn't want a bath John. She's gonna fuss and squeal because for one, she is still a baby, and two, she's a pig; she's not like a dog or a cat. She's meant to live on a farm." Randy said, trying to hide his annoyance.

"I guess," John said with a sigh "We're going back upstairs, sorry to bug you Randy"

"It's okay baby. Love you" Randy replied with a half- smile.

"Love you too" John grinned. He loved it when Randy showed his affectionate side.

Randy knew what he was in for today, with John and his pig, there would be nonstop interruptions and disturbances. John was one to be on the highly annoying side, but that's who he is naturally. He was also hypersensitive. You'd think he'd be tough and never showed true emotion around others, but when he feels something, he won't hesitate to show it. In Randy's eyes, John was the most adorable thing, and John took advantage of that. He knew how to bat his eyelashes and pout his lips the right way to make Randy sucker into that trap. By pulling that off, John got away with a whole lot.

Finally finished on the computer, Randy pulled out a book from the shelf and begun to read. He never reads unless if he's home. That's usually because he has the time for it then. Reading was one of Randy's favorite things to do. Ringing broke his concentration. He picked up the phone and saw he had a new text from John.

_John: Randy! My Short-Cake Whore Hun! _

Randy groaned. What in the hell was a 'Short-Cake Whore Hun'?

_Randy: What do you want john?_

_John: PONER BEAR! I LOVE YOU!_

_Randy: Uh.. I love you too? Don't you mean "Polar Bear?"_

_John: NO! Poner bear is a mix between Boner and Polar and I think you know what a Bear is (:_

_Randy: …Okay?_

_John: Up the ass is how I take it! :D_

_Randy: I bet…_

_John:….So, did the stripper fall off the pole yet? I've kinda been waiting to see that shit! xD_

Randy closed the phone and set it down. He was not in the mood for John's funny bullshit today. He was determined to relax and damn it, if it meant knocking John unconscious, tying him up, and hiding him somewhere deep into the Rocky Mountains, then he will do just that.

"_RANDY!" _John wailed out, running down the stairs.

"What do you need john?" Randy said bitterly. He was getting ticked off.

"I'm bored! Fuck my life!" John whined out.

"Well stay in here with me then, read a book, surf the web or something" Randy suggested.

John shrugged and sat down in a chair. He flipped through a few magazines and surfed the web for a bit. He glanced over and saw That Randy was too interested in his book to even notice what was going on. John smirked to himself. He typed in the web address to his favorite porn site. He found a video that looked somewhat entertaining and clicked it. John slowly pushed his hand under his pants, teasing himself to a full erection.

"No John! Not in here!" Randy scolded as he managed to look up in time to see what John was doing.

"Ugh! Fine! Fuck!" John exited the explicit cite and shut off the computer.

"You should _NEVER _go to a strip club.." John said, trying to sound bitter.

"…And why is that Johnny?" Randy replied with little interest.

"Because you're a disgrace to strippers and all the bitches will be throwing money at _YOU!"_ John said with a scowl, trying to sound serious.

Randy snorted, trying not to laugh at the dumb remark his lover made. "John, that makes no sense…"

"My dick is in your mom's mouth so what's new?" John fired back.

"That still makes no sen-"

"WHAT'S NEW?"

"You didn't even-"

"What's New?"

"John if you'd just let me-"

"What's new?" John kept cutting Randy off by saying "what's new?" He thought it was funny and it was beginning to piss Randy off.

"Okay, Seriously-"

"What's New?"

"JOHN QUIT SAYING THAT AND LET ME GOD DAMN FINISH!" Randy barked.

"Okay, What _THE FUCK_ is new?"

Randy was almost fuming now. He hated when John did this shit on purpose. It really was unnecessary and plain childish. Randy loved John to death but sometimes he'd wish he would act his age.

Randy transformed his angry expression into a smile. "See that window behind me, Johnny?"

"Yeah, what about it?" John answered plainly

"It would look _SO_ much better with you falling out of it right now." Randy said.

"That's rude.. Come on Ran, This ain't Shitty-Gone-Pity City, here. You gotta know this." John said followed by laughter.

"…Fuck my life….." Randy mumbled.

"Hahaha it's been fucked," John said.

After John made that smart ass comment, little did he know that would be the last straw for his lover, Randy. He'd pushed him too far this time.

Randy got out of his seat and stood to his full height, he looked so big and intimidating compared to John. He gritted his teeth and breathed heavily. Randy was never good at controlling his temper, but the thought of even trying to calm down didn't cross his mind. He was too pissed and nothing could hold him back.

"I'VE FUCKING HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR SHIT TODAY! I JUST WANNA FUCKING RELAX FOR ONCE AND YOU RUIN IT! YOU FUCKING RUIN EVERYTHING! GROW UP AND ACT YOUR DAMN AGE, YOU'RE NOT A CHILD! I KNEW TAKING TIME OFF WITH YOU WAS ONE OF THE BIGGEST MISTAKES I'VE MADE AND I'M REGRETING EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT! I ABSOLUELY CANNOT STAND BEING AROUND YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE AN EMBARRASSMENT! WHY CAN'T YOU BE A NORMAL BOYFRIEND? YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO MAKE A DAMNFOOL OF YOURSELF! IF YOU WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH ME THEN FINE, BUT SINCE YOU CAN'T SEEM SHUT THE HELL UP FOR TWO MINUTES THEN FUCK YOU AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE!" Randy shouted at John. The two just stared at each other until Randy continued "I'm tired, I'm beat up, and I'm sore as fuck. What part of leave me alone don't you understand?"

John looked up at Randy with pouty lips and tears about to fall off his long eyelashes and roll down his puffy cheeks. He batted his eyelashes at the taller man. John looked like a sad little kitten. He was hurt by Randy's words. He didn't mean to make him angry, he just wanted his attention.

Randy looked down at John and gasped. He didn't mean to make him cry. All Randy wanted was time to himself to unwind from the stress of work, and John was making that nearly impossible for him to do.

"Oh.. Baby Doll… I didn't mean-"Randy said softly. He was cut off by John's whimper.

John sniffled and stepped back, he was going to leave but Randy wrapped his long tattooed arms around John's waist before he had a chance to leave. Randy ran his thumb over John's smooth cheeks and under his eyes to remove the tears that were spilling out. He kissed John lightly on his nose and just barely over his lips. "Come with me." He told John. Randy tangled his fingers with John's and led him upstairs to the bedroom.

Randy laid back on the bed and pulled John on top of him. The two gazed into each other's eyes. Randy slowly rubbed John's thigh. Randy pulled John down into a deep, slow, passionate, loving kiss. The kiss broke and John rolled off of Randy onto his side and tangled their legs together.

"You're an icky creep sometimes." John whispered softly, fighting back more tears.

"I know, Dolly face, I know. I didn't mean those nasty things I said to you, I was just angry. You're not an embarrassment, and your way beyond just a normal boyfriend. You're extraordinary; you're beyond what I can explain. You're more than I could ever imagine. I don't regret wanting to spend time with you either, I would spend every second I have on this earth with you and you know that. I love being with you, I love your energy, your compassion, the way you see things differently, the way you have me hooked on you, the way you have me falling at my feet for you. You. I love _You._ Nothing can ever make me change the way I feel about you Johnny. I didn't mean to make you cry, or to hurt you. I'm sorry, please, please forgive me Baby," Randy told John. He meant every word too. John was his world, and to see him hurting made Randy feel like a vile, disgusting, scum of the earth.

John looked at Randy and kissed him on his lips. "I love you too baby. Love you so, so much. I forgive you."

Randy leaned in for one more kiss. Then he slid his hand up John's stomach and rubbed his stomach. That usually made John's pain go away.

The two snuggled into each other's chests and fell asleep under the blankets holding onto each other as if their lives depended on it.

*END*


End file.
